Our Love Saved Us
by JamesPotterwasntaseeker
Summary: Harry's preparing for the birth of his first child by wondering what his parents went through when he was born. One shot.


**Author's note: **Hello! Harry & Ginny are not who I usually write about, but this idea popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it all the same.

**Disclaimer: **I obviously do not own shit. I merely _borrow_ characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p>When Ginny told me she was pregnant, I felt a mixture of things. Worry anticipation, elation, worry, bliss and mostly worry.<p>

I often wondered to myself—and Ginny—if I'd be a good dad. Mr. Weasley was the closest person to being a "father" to me. And he's a great person to look up to, but would I be? Would I be able to do everything and anything my child may need?

This is when I start to miss my dad. I wish he were here to give me guidance. Him and Sirius both. I miss them. It saddens me that my children will never get to know them. I'm sure they would have loved them. I know they would.

I know Ginny will be an excellent mother. She's such a caring woman. Plus, she had such a great mother to look up to. In ways, she reminds me of what everyone tells me my mum was like. So, I know she'll be amazing.

I wish my mum was around as well. She'd love Ginny and the baby.

I frequently wondered during Ginny's pregnancy how mum and dad handled the news when they found out they were going to have me.

* * *

><p>"<em>James, I have something to tell you," Lily said one night James came home from work.<em>

"_Good news or bad?" James asked tiredly rubbing his eyes._

"_Good?" Lily said unsure._

"_Let's have it, then," he said wrapping his arms around her._

_She bit her lip not meeting his eyes. _

"_Lily? C'mon. You can't just tell me there's news and then not tell me! Totally rude," James said smirking down at his wife._

_Lily's green eyes finally moved to her husband's face. The smile on his face was contagious as Lily smiled back at him._

"_I'm sorry, it's rather _big _news!" She said still smiling._

_James rolled his hazel eyes and raised an eyebrow as to say "I'm waiting"._

_Lily sighed. "James, I-I'm _pregnant_."_

_The look on James' young face was priceless. His expression changed from teasing to surprise to worry in seconds. _

"_James? Are you ok?" Lily asked looking at her husband nervously. _

_James cleared his throat and looked at his wife._

"_I think I need to sit down," he said letting her go and sitting down on their small sofa._

_Lily continued to stand and shuffle her feet._

_When James didn't say anything more, she spoke._

"_I was terrified to tell you, you know? I'm just terrified in general. It's not; it's not a good time to have a baby. The war's going on and you and I are _both _fighting. I fear for both of our lives and now I'm even more frightened because for this baby's life. James, I'm petrified!" Lily said as tears began to roll down her cheeks._

_James got up in one fluid movement and was standing in front of his wife in mere seconds. He wiped her tears away._

"_Lily, I'm scared too. You and I both know this is frightening. And bringing a baby into the world at a time like this isn't ideal, but I see it as _hope_. Hope that this war will end and we'll have a family that we've always wanted. And I know you're going to be a brilliant mother. And I can only hope that I'll be a great dad. I love you and I'm going to love this baby, our baby. So no more crying, we have people to tell!" James said with a smile._

"_James Potter, you never cease to amaze me," Lily said kissing him softly._

* * *

><p>They were both such brave and amazing people and I know if they were still alive, they would have been the best parents any kid could have had. And I hope I can live up to that.<p>

The months have passed so quickly. I feel like I've been through it all, but Arthur and Molly tell me it's only beginning. Arthur told me that one of the scariest parts of having a baby is the birthing process.

And I would have to agree.

I have never seen Ginny exhibit so many emotions in such a short period of time. One moment she was angry with me, the next crying and apologizing and then completely excited. I treaded with caution.

I wonder if this is how my father felt when my mother was giving birth to me.

* * *

><p>"<em>JAMES!" James heard Lily scream his name from the nursery.<em>

_He got up and ran as fast as he could to where his wife was standing in a puddle of water._

_She was stark white and shaking._

"_Lils, what's wrong?" James asked out of breath._

_Lily didn't say anything, she just kept staring at him._

_James walked slowly over to his wife with his hands up._

"_Lils?" He asked slowly._

"_My water broke, James. We _need _to go," Lily said just as slowly._

_James instantly stopped walking. He looked at his wife._

"_Are you sure?" He asked._

_Lily placed her hands on her hips. "No, James, I'm not _serious_. I just spilled water on the floor and decided to stand in it."_

"_Ok, ok, I'm sorry! I'm just trying to process this."_

"_There's no time, we need to get to St. Mungo's _now," _Lily said taking out her wand and cleaning up the mess._

_James seemed to snap out of his thoughts and sprinted back to their bedroom to grab the bag. Lily had packed it a week before. He returned to the nursery and saw Lily was already ready._

"_Shall we?" She asked walking downstairs and towards to fireplace._

_James grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and said clearly _St. Mungo's Hospital.

_James had been sitting by Lily's side as soon as the nurses got them a room. He never wanted to see his wife in this much pain ever again. He soothed her by stroking her hair and giving her encouraging words._

"_James, he's almost here, our baby boy," Lily said quietly._

"_He is. And I hope he looks more like you than me," James said with a smile._

_Lily rolled her eyes. "No, I want him to look just like you. He'd be a heart throb."_

"_Oh, you think I'm a heart throb, eh?" James said wagging his eyebrows._

"_Shut up, Potter. I've always thought you were a heart throb," Lily said hitting his chest._

_James didn't say anything, but simply smiled at his wife._

_When another contraction hit, all hell broke loose. Lily gripped James' hand with a strength he never knew she possessed. _

"_James Potter, I will cut your penis off if you bring it anywhere near me again!" Lily bellowed._

_James' eyes widened and scooted back from his wife._

"_This is your entire bloody fault! No one asked you to knock me up," Lily said as she collapsed back onto her bed._

"_I'm sorry," James mumbled._

_Lily let go of his hand and breathed deeply._

"_I'm sorry; these bloody contractions are the worse."_

_James, scared of his petite wife and her threats, simply nodded. _

_An hour later of Lily threatening his life as well as his manhood, apologies and sweet, quiet moments, Harry James Potter was born._

_Lily sobbed when the nurses brought the tiny baby over to them. _

"_He's beautiful, James. He looks like every bit of you," Lily said in awe._

"_But he has your eyes. And I bet he'll be just as smart as you," James said staring at his son._

"_You're smart too, you know," Lily said with a smile._

_James winked at her. "I'll be right back, I've got to tell Sirius, Remus and Peter," James said getting up and running out into the waiting room._

_Lily shook her head at her husband's antics and continued to stare at her son. _

* * *

><p>Harry sat in a chair next to his sleeping wife as he admired his son. He was beautiful. He had his mother's eyes and had his father's hair.<p>

Harry stroked his pink little cheek as he continued to gaze at him.

"Welcome to the world James Sirius. You were named after two of the best people I knew. And I wish more than anything that you could know them too, but don't worry, I'll tell you stories all about them. As well as your grandmother Lily. You would have loved her too and I'm sure all three of them would have loved you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And there you have it! I know there were more Lily & James moments than Harry and Ginny, especially Ginny, but I kind of liked going back to forth. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. :D


End file.
